Zlatko Andronikov
:This article is about the character. For other meanings, see Zlatko (disambiguation). "I warned you! Dreams always end in tears... You should've listened to me..." - Zlatko 'Zlatko Andronikov '''is a human in ''Detroit: Become Human, appearing as an antagonist in the Chapter "Zlatko". He trades in androids, selling them for profit, and experimenting on them. To acquire new material he also lures deviant androids to him under the pretense of giving them aid. Biography Pre-game Zlatko Andronikov was born on September 21, 1991. He is the descendant of an aristocratic Russian family that fled their home country at the time of the 1917 revolution. At his generation, the family fortune was severely depleted and he led a troubled and degenerate life. His legacy was quickly squandered and his family's glorious past was a past to him.Detroit: Become Human Extras, Gallery He was in jail for a few years, for embezzlement and fraud. Zlatko traded in androids, acquiring his raw material by purchasing cheap secondhand androids and tech, as well as by luring deviants to his home with the promise of helping them; when in actuality he reset and resold them. Zlatko also kept some androids to use in experiments; he had a passion for tinkering with androids and reshaping them into monstrous forms. During November 2038, Zlatko possessed the android Luther as a servant, as well as a number of experimentally mutilated androids such as the Scarred android, Bathtub Android, and an URS12 Android Polar bear. Zlatko Kara and Alice visit him looking for help. He invites them into his home. He then tricks Kara into believing that he can help her and Alice escape to Canada. He tells Kara about needing to remove a tracker on her. He leads her to the basement where he has a machine to disassemble androids. When Kara steps onto the machine, he reveals his true intentions, saying that deviants are so naive about him helping them out and that he just resets them or uses them for his experiments and that there was no need to remove the tracker, because for some reason, the tracker stops working when an android becomes deviant. He orders Luther to lock up Alice and is surprised that Kara seems to actually care about Alice. He will go to his computer and begin the resetting process. Kara can be reset or escape from the disassembler to prevent being reset. If she regains her memory or escapes the reset, she will later find a hiding Alice escaped into the last room in the long hall. Finding Alice missing, Zlatko commands Luther to assist him in finding them and takes a shotgun in his mansion, loading it. Zlatko would eventually spot the hiding duo and try to shoot them, but an android bear, if released by Kara, would distract him but be killed by him or damaged if the mansion is set on fire by Kara, buying time for the duo to escape downstairs. Kara and Alice may die from being shot, or they may escape downstairs and eventually make it outside of the mansion through the back door. Alice slips when running, causing the duo to be cornered by Zlatko and Luther. Devastated by the action of Alice trying to protect Kara, Luther breaks free of Zlatko's programming and takes the shotgun out of his hands. Zlatko is killed by a group of androids that he abused if Kara released them, or is shot by Luther when he tries to kill him with an axe if Kara did not release the androids. Afterwards, his car is stolen by Luther and used to escape. Post Credits If Kara was reset and was unable to recover her memories she will become Zlatko's slave and it seems that Zlatko has modified her eyes, causing them to be solid black. She will be seen serving him food while he experiments on androids and he thanks her as he continues his work on one of his creations. Possible deaths * Killed By: Zlatko's creatures or Luther (Determinant) If Kara released all the androids that Zlatko abused for his experiments, they will appear from the background and beat Zlatko to death. However, if Kara did not release the abused droids, then Luther will shoot and kill Zlatko when he tries to kill Luther with his axe. Notes *Zlatko is implied to be a Red Ice user, as evidenced by the pipe (similar to the one used by Todd) that can be seen on one of the dressers in his house. *A substance that appears to be Blue Blood can be seen on Zlatko's hands during the initial encounter with him and the girls. This could be seen as a foreshadowing of his true intentions. *Zlatko refers to Alice by the pronoun 'it' rather than 'her' or 'she', suggesting that Zlatko already knew that Alice was an android. Gallery Zlatko PSN avatar.png|Zlatko's PSN avatar. Zlatko Gallery.png|Extras Gallery "Zlatko Andronikov". Zlatko Andronikov threating Luther.jpg|Zlatko threatens Luther to get out of his way, so that he can shoot Kara and Alice. Zlatko_getting_attack_by_the_creatures.jpg|Zlatko is killed by the victims of his experiments. Zlatko Andronikov Artwork.jpg|Concept art of Zlatko Andronikov's appearance. sorane-mathieu-conceptart-zlatko mansion-001.jpg|Concept art by Sorane Mathieu. Zlatko Andronikov shot by Luther .jpg|Luther shoot Zlatko with a shotgun (Only if Kara did not free Zlatko's creatures) References ru:Златко Андроников Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Antagonists